devilcamethroughherefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Davis
Ivy Davis is the wife of Joe Davis and one of the main characters of Downfall 2016. She also appears as a minor character in the game The Cat Lady. Background Ivy is a young, emotional woman who is a victim of an eating disorder. Despite the fights she has with her husband, Joe and his treatment towards her, she still loves him. She also owned a cat named Lucifer; however, Joe may have accidentally killed him by trapping him in a furnace. Story When they were very young, Joe approached Ivy sitting in front of a cafe. They quickly became acquainted over an apparent shared interest in a cat cemetery where red flowers grew nearby, to Ivy's delight. They later met up with Joe's brother, Robbie, who convinced the two to follow him to a construction site in an attempt to supposedly find an illegal stash of money. This turned out to be false information, and the site instead contained a crate of grenades. While Joe tried to get both Robbie and Ivy out of the area, Robbie refused, stating that he would get his effort's worth by selling the grenades. A mishap causes Robbie to be killed by one of the hand grenades, and Joe and Ivy separated for years afterward. They met again in their 20's, and neither of them ever mentioned what happened to Robbie. Ivy and Joe married, adopted a cat, and lived together in an apartment building on Helen Road. They appeared very content in the beginning, and Joe tried to help Ivy with her eating disorder and extreme self-consciousness, the couple deciding to get a cat as a happy distraction around the house. Along the way, the relationship seemed to slowly deteriorate, and Joe attempted to save their relationship by taking her to a countryside hotel, where they might rekindle their affection. Ivy, evidently becoming increasingly disturbed, decides that she and Joe should no longer be together, stating that Joe appears to have lost interest in the relationship as well. The next morning, Ivy is missing, kidnapped by Sophie. Ivy reappears sitting alone in a tiled building in the woods, where she is found by Agnes. Ivy helps Agnes by revealing to her that she can escape by a red painted door frame that needs a handle, and they part ways, either purposely or accidentally, depending on Agnes' actions. Finally, once Joe has finally defeated four memories of Sophie, he opens Ivy's prison in a large mirror, where only her corpse is left. Meanwhile, Agnes explores a hall full of mirrors, which reveal that Agnes' reflection is Ivy, suggesting they are closely affiliated. Joe brings Ivy's corpse to the hotel's laboratory, where he hooks her up to a machine connected to Agnes, in an attempt to revive her. Endings A and C Joe's attempts were futile. He merely electrocuted Ivy's body before Susan intervenes. In ending A, Joe manages to escape with Ivy's corpse, revealing that Ivy had actually been long dead. Ending B As Joe is attempting to revive Ivy, Susan tries to kill him, hoping to save Ivy from Joe's torture. Ivy's pulse returns, causing Susan to turn her back while she tries to get help. Ivy, who turned out to be alive, buries an ax in Susan's back before falling weakly on the floor next to Joe, turning on the machine and setting fire to the building. She helps Joe out of the burning hotel, and they share a fist bump before embracing in front of the burning hotel, Ivy stating, "We're good." Reality Because of Joe's aggressive schizophrenia, Ivy's fate during the course of Downfall 2016 is left very ambiguous. Several clues between Downfall 2016 and The Cat Lady heavily suggest that Joe had been attempting to help his wife, unknowingly making her ill and truly torturing her. In The Cat Lady, Joe is seen talking to a morbidly obese woman who he refers to as Ivy, and when adult Sophie asks Joe if her knew what Ivy saw in the mirror, the same obese woman was revealed. This could possibly suggest Joe had been forcing her to eat excessively. The smoothie Joe prepares for Sophie is a fattening recipe, and it could have been the same recipe used to 'help' Ivy. Ivy's death might have happened some time before the events of Downfall 2016 even occurred in accordance to Ending B's portrayal of Ivy as a decaying corpse. Agnes was a personification of Ivy's positive qualities in Joe's subconscious, including how the dress she wore was in fact Ivy's wedding dress. Appearances * Downfall (Non-canon to the trilogy) * The Cat Lady ** Chapter 5 - "Some Flowers Never Bend Towards the Sun" (Mentioned) ** Chapter 6 - "The Legend of Cat Widow" * Downfall 2016 Related Achievements Trivia * Ivy's voice actress is Isa And, who is a YouTuber known as Chisaleya. Young Ivy is voiced by Tina Beaudry, who also voiced Agnes. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Downfall Category:Characters in The Cat Lady Category:Female